


choo choo choo

by kalesheyday



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Getting to Know Each Other, Love at First Sight, Lowercase, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday
Summary: jung subin tidak percaya ia bertemu dengan malaikat ketika tengah menaiki kendaraan yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Jung Subin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	choo choo choo

**Author's Note:**

> untuk prompter, thank you for the fun prompt! semoga memenuhi ekspektasi (i wish).
> 
> untuk semuanya, enjoy reading!

dapat dipastikan jung subin selalu menaiki kereta api paling tidak sebulan sekali dan baginya itu memuakkan.

mengapa demikian?

 _well_ , semua karena kakeknya yang tinggal sendirian di kota sebelah. sebagai cucu yang baik, tentu subin dengan senang hati secara rutin mengunjungi beliau. _don’t get him wrong_ , subin bukannya tidak mau mengunjungi kakeknya. hanya saja, subin tidak pernah suka menaiki kereta api.

“tidak suka saja.”

itu jawaban subin kalau ditanya alasan ketidaksukaannya pada kereta api. pokoknya ia sangat benci dengan kereta api dan tidak akan pernah suka dengan kereta api. tidak ada orang yang dapat merubah jalan pikirannya, bahkan orang tuanya atau kakaknya yang biasanya dapat membujuknya dengan mudah.

kereta api yang dinaiki subin baru saja bergerak dari stasiun keberangkatan dan oknum jung subin sudah mengeluh ingin cepat turun dari kereta api. pemuda jung itu kini sudah siap dengan _starter pack_ semoga-perjalanan-kereta-ini-cepat-berlalu ala-alanya yang terdiri dari ponsel, _power bank_ , _earphone_ , dan tak lupa kuota internet.

subin kini menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ sementara tangannya dengan cekatan memainkan game yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. saking asyiknya bermain game, subin tidak sadar ada seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sembari mengetukkan kaki.

“ehm?”

subin pura-pura tuli karena ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk mengobrol dengan orang lain.

“EHM!”

subin malah berdendang pelan untuk memberi pesan kepada siapa pun itu yang berdeham untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

“permisi.”

subin mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, pemuda itu menengok ketika pundaknya ditepuk bersamaan dengan sepatah kata yang menyapa gendang telinganya. seorang pemuda yang (mungkin) tidak jauh lebih tua dari pada subin berdiri di sisinya sembari mengacungkan tiket di tangannya.

“sori kalo gue ngegangguin lo, tapi gue nggak mau terpaksa berdiri sampai ke tempat pemberhentian gue nanti.”

 _oops_.

mampus kau, jung subin. kena marah, ‘kan?

subin kini menyimpan ponsel berikut _earphone_ -nya sembari terus menerus melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini lebih tertarik menatap pemandangan di jendela. pemuda jung tersebut terus menerus memutar otak untuk mencari cara bagaimana meminta maaf karena hatinya merasa tidak enak atas insiden kecil yang barusan terjadi.

(bohong kau, jung subin. bilang saja kalau mau modus!)

munafik rasanya kalau subin tidak mengakui kalau ia tertarik dengan pemuda di sebelahnya terlepas dari fakta bahwa ekspresi datar nan dingin tengah mampir di wajah androgini milik pemuda tersebut.

 _duh, kayaknya galak. mati gue_ , batin subin sembari meringis.

“ehm, maaf banget, ya, yang tadi.”

subin angkat bicara ketika mata pemuda berpakaian hitam dari ujung topi hingga ujung sepatunya tersebut bertemu pandang dengan mata subin. pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan mengangguk kecil yang jelas membuat subin makin ingin menjedotkan dahinya ke dinding terdekat.

_sekalinya nemu cowok cakep, kenapa malah galak bener, sih?_

begitulah suara hati jung subin saat ini. akan tetapi, subin tidak menyerah. ia kembali membuka mulut dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu, “subin. kenalin, hehe.”

_dang, what's up with the ‘hehe’, dude. jung subin emang bego._

(alias kamu lagi grogi, bin. stop malu-maluin dirimu di depan cowok cakep.)

tanpa diduga, uluran tangan subin disambut oleh pemuda itu ditambah dengan seulas senyum yang membuat hati subin _dugeun-dugeun_.

"gue hanse. _nice to meet you_."

_oh, namanya hanse._

"aah, _nice to meet you too_."

_ayo subin, putar otak, cari bahan pembicaraan._

tidak ingin momentum ini berakhir, subin pun memutar otak untuk mencari pembicaraan sampai akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada tinta hitam gelap yang mengintip di _balik crop top_ yang pemuda itu gunakan.

"tatoan, ya? tatonya bagus, hehe."

_dang, what's up with the 'hehe' again. gue mau tenggelem di rawa-rawa aja kalau gini._

tak disangka (lagi), pemuda itu malah tertawa melihat tingkah subin yang setengah malu-maluin dan setengah canggung tersebut. jung subin yang ditertawakan pun malah kini terdiam karena terpesona akan tawa pemuda tersebut. _fix_ , kalau gini, subin harus dapet nomernya hanse bagaimana pun caranya.

 _and what jung subin wants, always jung subin gets_.

_surprisingly_ , subin tidak banyak berbuat bodoh ketika melanjutkan obrolan dengan hanse.

mereka berdua mengobrol ringan tentang apa saja yang terlintas di benak otak mereka. mulai dari fakta bahwa ternyata mereka sama-sama berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan hingga kucing yang suka mengikuti hanse.

“lo liat, deh, bin. gemes nggak, sih?” tanya hanse sembari memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan video kucing oranye yang tengah berguling dengan menggemaskan. subin hanya mengangguk singkat, walau perkataan ‘lo lebih gemes, kak’ sudah berada di ujung lidahnya dan siap untuk diucapkan.

 _well_ , subin tahu situasi, kok.

ia tidak ingin terlihat _creepy_ di depan hanse setelah tadi ia bertingkah bodoh di depan hanse. _despite the fact that hanse dressed with gothic style_ , pemuda itu sungguh lucu seperti kucing dan hal tersebut membuat subin gemas hingga ingin membawanya pulang.

_gue harus dapet nomer kak hanse gimana pun caranya!_

“kak, lo turun dimana nanti?” tanya subin berbasa-basi sembari memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan nomer hanse dengan cara yang _smooth_.

“stasiun terakhir. lo dimana?”

“gue di stasiun abis ini, kak.”

“wah, bentar lagi kita misah, dong?”

perkataan hanse membuat subin diam-diam mengumpat.

_astaga, gue nggak mau turun. gue mau lama-lama di kereta bareng kak hanse. mana gue belum dapet nomernya kak hanse, huhuhu._

untuk pertama kalinya dalam 20 tahun hidupnya, jung subin berharap supaya ia bisa tidak usah turun saja dari kereta yang tengah ditumpanginya kalau itu membuatnya bisa lebih lama mengobrol dengan hanse.

“kak, ngomong-ngomong lo bikin tato dimana?”

“di tempat temen gue. lo mau bikin tato, bin?”

pertanyaan subin dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh hanse. dengan cepat, subin langsung menyahut, “tertarik, sih, kak. abang gue tatoan juga sebenernya, jadi gue pengin juga, deh.”

(dih, bohong kamu jung subin. lihat jarum suntik saja ketakutan.)

“gue minta kontaknya, dong, kak!” seru subin dengan semangat empat lima demi mendapatkan kontak ~~tukang tato~~ hanse.

“lo cek aja di _instagram_ -nya, nomernya ada di situ. mana sini hape lo biar gu-”

“hape gue mati, kak!”

subin berseru terlalu cepat. diam-diam ia berharap agar hanse tidak menyadari hal tersebut dan rencananya tidak kacau karena hal tersebut. tidak lucu ‘kan kalau subin gagal mendapatkan nomer hanse.

“oh, kalo gitu inget-inget, ya. _instagram_ -nya tuh tattsby-”

“GUE PELUPA, KAK!” teriak subin tiba-tiba yang mana itu membuat orang disekitarnya, termasuk do hanse, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

“....?”

“mending gue minta nomer lo aja, kak. ntar lo kirimin nomernya ke gue.”

cetusan ajaib subin sukses membuat hanse tertawa. bersamaan dengan itu, kereta yang mereka berdua tumpangi berhenti di stasiun tempat subin harus turun. subin pun menatap hanse dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, berharap hanse akan luluh dan mau mengikuti apa kata subin.

“yaudah, catet ya nomer gue.”

subin refleks mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap untuk mengetik nomor hanse disana. dilihatnya kini hanse tertawa makin keras yang membuat subin sadar bahwa ia baru saja menghancurkan kebohongannya sendiri.

 _mati gue_ , batin subin, _selamat tinggal nomer kak hanse_.

“ck ck ck, bin, subin. lo kok lucu banget, sih!” tangan hanse bergerak untuk mencubit pipi kanan subin yang spontan saja membuat telinga subin memerah malu, “kalo lo emang pingin minta nomer gue bilang aja, nggak usah belibet begini.”

hanse meraih ponsel milik subin dan mengetikkan nomernya disana sementara subin masih saja terpaku karena rasa malu bercampur bahagia yang tengah menyelimutinya. ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena insiden ini.

“dah, sana lo turun. _adios_ , jung subin. _It’s been nice talking to you_! jangan lupa buat ngehubungin gue, ya. siapa tahu lo mau bikin tato bareng gue," kata hanse sembari menaikkan alisnya untuk menggoda subin.

“makasih banget, kak. gue nggak bakalan lupa, kok!" seru subin semangat bersamaan dengan suara petugas peron kereta yang kembali mengingatkan penumpang yang akan turun di stasiun tersebut.

subin pun bergegas pergi setelah melambaikan tangan pada hanse, pemuda itu diam-diam tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya dan berpikir, yah, mungkin naik kereta tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan karena kereta telah mempertemukannya dengan malaikat bernama hanse.

“… kak hanse tadi ngasih nama apa ya di kontak gue…?”

subin yang tengah menunggu ojek _online_ yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah kakeknya bergumam sembari mengecek daftar kontaknya. pemuda jung itu hanya sanggup terbelak kaget ketika ia menemukan kontak yang ia cari.

[lo adeknya bang senu ya sub? gue kenal abang lo lho :D]

+82 34 XXXX YYYY

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave some comments! thank you for reading!


End file.
